This invention relates to flashlight mounting devices and more particularly to a mounting means for supporting and positioning a mini-flashlight on a pen or pencil, such that the writing surface is effectively illuminated for the writer, without interfering with the writer's grip on the pen or pencil.
It is frequently necessary to take notes or otherwise record information under conditions of low ambient light or virtual darkness. For example, in a darkened theater or lecture hall, an observer wishing to record impressions or take notes would be unable to do so in the absence of some convenient means to illuminate the writing surface. At the same time, any illuminating means should serve the writer's purpose without casting distracting light over adjacent areas. So-called mini-flashlights, operated on one or two AA bateries, which produce a relatively narrow beam of light suitable for this purpose are available, and various arrangements for combining such a light source with a writing instrument have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,017 to Herring discloses a flashlight bracket clipped to a writing instrument in which the flashlight is riveted to an arm pivotally connected to the bracket. The bracket arrangement is such that in certain positions, the flashlight either interferes with the writer's grasp of the writing instrument or casts a shadow of the writer's hand on the writing surface.
Another form of flashlight-supporting bracket is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,715 to Hoiseth. In that arrangement, the bracket is separable from both the flashlight and the writing instrument but its angular relationship to each is fixed, providing limited adjustability only by changing its position along the length of the flashlight or the writing instrument or both. Other, nonadjustable forms of flashlight mounting brackets are shown in patents to Hawthorne U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,222,948 and Brooks 1,615,740.